Loki's Punishment
by Miss Texas
Summary: The Allfather decided that the best punishment for Loki's crimes against Midgard is to be forced to reside there without his magic. He has to live with the Avengers and Nick Fury with Thor as his "guardian". Out of their hate for him, the Avengers constantly tease, belittle, and bully Loki. Will they ever find that they can trust the god of mischief and lies? Is love possible? R
1. Feeding Schedule

A/N: so this idea comes to me at two in the morning and I must write it down. I hope you like it, and I am very open to suggestions and ideas. This story is sort of writing itself right now. I am a big fan of Loki and Tom Hiddleston and the avengers. PS i had to take down and then put this story back up

Disclaimer: I unfortunatley do not own Loki or any of the other Marvel characters...I wish though...I only own the thoughts in my own head.

Enjoy!

"I can't believe my not so father sentenced me to live with these imbeciles and without my magic too!" Loki thought as he sat once again locked up in a room on Nick Fury's hellicarier. He was absolutely furious that of all the punishments, the Allfather thought it would be a good idea to send him back to the idiots in tights and irons suits. The very same group of people who hated and wanted him dead where now the ones that he was to spend all of his time with, until Odin decided that Loki had been a good boy. And since Odin was sure Loki would cause mischief even with his magic gone, Thor was sent to be his "guardian". As if Loki needed that oaf of a "brother" to babysit him.

Frustrated that the Avengers were off doing some victory dance while he was stuck in the dull gray room which lacked windows (Nick figured Loki wouldn't the Hulk cell anymore), Loki yelled at the not so hidden camera, "You will feed me damn it! I still require nutrients! I demand that you bring food in at on-"

Suddenly Thor came in with a baloney sandwich and a glass of water. "Brother," he said, "you need not yell for we are on a schedule as to when you need to be fed." Then he set the food and drink down on the small table provided.

"A feeding schedule?" Loki demanded. "Am I an infant that has yet to learn when to eat for himself? NO! I am a god and Father never said that I would be forced into captivity in Midgard, just that I had to stay with you and these….superheroes. I ought, at the very least, be able to roam this damned mortal contraption"

"Well….he did say that you were to abide by the mortals rules, and since Nick Fury is the Director here, he makes the rules. He still thinks you a threat to mankind and quite honestly just hates you. Now eat your sandwich brother, it is quite good."

Tentatively Loki took a bite and then spit it out immediately. "You refuse to even serve me true meat? Why am I forced to eat this…..bologna?"

Just then the rest of the avengers appeared behind Thor chuckling. "What's this?" Tony Stark said mockingly, "The great Reindeergames is too noble to eat processed food? Well then lets get him a steak! I mean the guy only, you know, tried to kill us, make people kneel to him, and rule earth." All the Avengers cracked up at this, except for Thor.

"That is what you have been given to eat brother, eat or starve," Thor said and then shut the door.

"Well now that that's settled," Tony said, making sure to be loud enough for the god of assholeness to hear, "we were thinking of all going out to the beach, you know enjoy the rest of the day. Want to join us? I'm sure good old Mr. Fury can babysit Loki and tend to his feeding schedule."

"That sounds absolutely delightful, I would love to join you, my friends in a day of pleasure," Thor said with a little too much joy. Laughing and making jokes at Loki along the way, the Avengers made went to the beach. Meanwhile, Loki was still in his room. He chose not to eat the so called food, and lied on the extremely uncomfortable bed, letting his mind drift off into different ways of killing each and every one of the Avengers, Odin, and Nick Fury.

A/N: Well I hope you liked it, if something needs a little fixing, please let me know, as I said this is a 2am story so it might have some issues. Also if you have any ideas for future chapters (if there should be any?) please let me know. Thanks for reading!


	2. Restrooms

A/N: Thankyou to my couple of followers :) it means alot to me.

Dislaimer: I don't own Loki or any other marvel characters.

Enjoy!

About 3 hours after everybody left Nick Fury came in Loki's cell and shouted, "Get up!"

"And why would I do that?" Loki asked annoyed

"Because," Nick responded, "I have decided that as long as you have to be here, you are going to be put to work."

"And what work would you have me do while I am stripped of my power?" Loki said, wanting this big oaf to just leave him alone.

"You are going to clean ALL of the mens' restrooms," Nick said with a smug look.

"What?" Loki was astonished. "You are asking me, a god, to do the work of the lowest humans on Midgard? I refuse!"

"You don't really have a choice, but I'll make sure all of the janitors know exactly how you feel about them. Now get up, Joe our head janitor, who you just insulted, will show you where to go and make sure you do your job." With that Nick left leaving a pissed head janitor behind him.

"I hope you know I won't be going. And is that some big title to you?" Loki laughed shortly. "It's like saying: Here is the king of the bottom feeders!"

"Well then," said Joe, "I guess that makes you the lowest of bottom feeders since you are a rookie. Now get off your righteous ass before I make you."

"Ohh," Loki said with mock fear, "I'm so sc-"He was cut off by Joe throwing him over his shoulder.

"Now clean," Joe said once they got to the first restroom. Loki looked at him for half a second before he realized that he actually wouldn't be able to get out of cleaning, and then turned to look at what he would have to do.

"This is disgusting! There is urine on the walls! Don't Midgardian men know how to urinate? Or how to clean after their own selves at least?" Loki said in disgust.

"Nope, and this is the cleanest bathroom you'll see all day," Joe said happily, "now get to it!" So, wearily, Loki got a sponge from Joe and began to clean the entire restroom. "Not good enough!" Joe yelled the first time Loki said he was done. "Seeing as you're a god, and you have such high expectations of what restrooms should look like, I expect you to make this one, and the rest that you'll clean, live up to those expectations." Since Loki didn't feel like biting back at Joe while he smelt of urine, he got back to work.

Finally, when the restroom was practically sparkling, Loki went back to Joe and said, "There, now other the hideous gray that the restroom is, It would almost live up to Asgardian standards."

"Good," Joe said, "Now are you gonna go to the next room yourself, or will I have to carry his royal anus again?" Loki said nothing, but followed Joe, walking, to the next restroom.

After 5 hours, when Loki was finally done with all of the restrooms, Joe took him back to his cell. "I need to bathe myself!" Loki demanded. "I refuse to go another minute with this odor."

"Unless you are willing to use the janitors' public mens shower," Joe said as Loki grimaced in horror, "I suggest you wait." Loki said nothing in return because he could not imagine taking a shower…in public.

Soon after that, Nick Fury walked in and said, "Hey there Joe, how did your 'godly' apprentice do today?"

"He got them sparklin' Nick," Joe told him, "It took him long enough, but he got it done."

"Great, let's go get something to drink," Nick said. Loki looked up, thinking stupidly for a second that he was included in the invitation. "I'm sure you've had a hard day dealing with Mr. Prissy Pants over there," Nick continued completely ignoring the god.

As they began to walk out of the cell Loki shouted, "Wait! ... When will I be able to clean myself?"

"At the end of the night," Nick said as he and Joe shut the door and walked away.

"But that's hours from now!" Loki shouted just loud enough for them to hear him. Nick and Joe didn't stop laughing until they got to the bar. A couple minutes Later Thor and the rest of the avengers walked in Loki's cell.

"Hello brother!" Thor boomed, "I hope your day- by the gods! What is that putrid odor?"

"Smells like he peed himself to me," Steve Rogers said, causing everyone else to laugh.

"What's the matter Reindeergames?" Tony said, trying to keep from laughing too hysterically, "The bathroom provided isn't good enough?"

Feeling defeated, Loki said, "I had to clean all of the mens' restrooms, and have yet to be given access to a shower. Do you guys ever even try to aim?" All of the Avengers, including Thor, laughed even harder at this.

"I do…expect Brother," Thor said in-between laughs, "That the bathrooms…are…spotless now?"

"Yes of course," Loki said without emotion, "They are as close to Asgardian standards as possible."

"Well then gentlemen," Thor said, "since we now have god-worthy restrooms, I guess we should keep them clean."

"Or," Tony began, "We could make more of a mess knowing that we have the god of clean restrooms here to clean them." There was even more laughter from the group. "See ya later smelly," Tony said and walked out of the cell. All of the Avengers, except Thor followed him out.

"I will see to it that you shower Brother," Thor said before catching up with his friends.

"I hate them all…every single one of them. Especially that oaf," Loki said once they had left. He fell asleep on the floor, because he refused to lie in his bed while he was unclean, about five minutes later.

A/N: Well I hoped you liked it. Any suggestions, requests, or ideas? Thanks for reading!


End file.
